Ivanasha
by Je dois t'avoir
Summary: Matthew was just an ordinary high school student until a demon dragged him into the old well of Kiku's family's sacred well, now how will the sweet canadian fair by meeting the cruel demon known as Ivan in a different world? R&R please?


Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or Hetalia characters... -sigh-

~~CAST~~

InuYasha- Russia/Ivan

Kikiyo- America/Alfred

Kagome- Canada/Matthew

Kaede- Sealand/Peter

Kagome's Family/Friends At School- Japan/Kiku, China/Yao, /Yong

Songo- England/Arthur

Miroku- France/Francis

Kirara- Flying Mint Bunny?

Sesshomaru- Soviet!Russia/..Suggestions on the name?

**~PROLOUGE~**

Feudal Japan, a place of demons and blood shed, they said no human and demon could ever get along, it was true, but half demons and humans can get along perfectly in some cases. Alfred and Ivan were no different. Alfred was a well known priest that guarded the sacred jewel that demons oh so desperately want, Ivan was a half breed, half human half demon, he longs to finally become a full fledged demon and kill those who have made him suffer.

The first meeting of Alfred and Ivan was strange to the demon, Alfred only smiled towards him instead of killing him with the arrows he had in his hands. Ivan was curious, the deep blue eyes kept starring into his violet eyes with mischief and kindness, his hair was the color of sunflowers, one which the demon extremely loves, and a stubborn cowlick atop his head. A demon like him was suppose to be feared not something to be amused about!

Ivan was so different to the human. he had unruly pale blonde hair, inhuman deep purple eyes that seem to glow even in the pitch of darkness that seem to be filled with hatred even though Ivan really isn't angry. He has a long scarf that his sister, an immortal human Katyusha, gave him long ago. He has 2 sisters and only 1 brother, both sisters are immortal humans and his brother is a full fledged demon, his twin brother.

Ivan has a demonic form but only uses it if necessary, he usually kills with his own hands and a metallic pipe he found and uses it to smash other demons skulls in half. He's abnormally tall and has a long grey coat that covers his whole body.

"Hey, why don't you join me?" Suddenly one day Alfred called out to Ivan that was hiding behind the tallest of trees, the latter was shocked, how did he find out he was there? He was silent the whole time. He hesitated but finally jumped down to the grassy area where the priest was blissfully laying down on.

"Don't just stand there sit next to me!" He chirped up happily and sat up quickly flashing a giant grin towards the curious demon. Ivan slowly made his way towards the smiling blonde, he sat down as faraway as he could but still close enough to look at the priest.

"Why?" Ivan suddenly heard himself asking. Alfred stopped in mid-yawn and looked over towards the confused demon.

"Why don't you kill me?"

"Because you haven't done anything wrong." Alfred stated matter-a-factly. Ivan lifted an eyebrow to that. '_Haven't done anything? This human is an idiot..'_

"I've killed many in the past." Ivan growled out and looked away from a smirking blonde.

"Ah, but that was in the past, focus more on the future than some shit that happened long ago, dude!" Alfred babbled on the subject, Ivan just frowned.

"I killed yesterday ." He dead panned, Alfred stopped his babbling and started laughing for no apparent reason, it was a strange laugh that made the demon uncomfortable.

"Well... Its the past!" Alfred grinned once more and Ivan smirked, an idea forming in his mind. He chuckled darkly and leaned forward when Alfred turned towards him, their noses lightly touching.

"So if I kill you now, it will be in the past?"

"W-well... You can't kill me!" Alfred pouted childishly and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Da, Every bite I take I would keep the delicious flavor forever in my mind and soul." He licked his lips and was satisfied when Ivan saw a dark blush creeping onto Alfred's face. He burst into laughter as he saw a small trickle of blood flowing down Alfred's nose. Being with the human actually brought joy to the demons cold heart.

It went on like this for days and weeks maybe even months, but another was watching everything, planning on using them both to reach the sacred jewel.

**~~OwO~~**

"Ivan!" An arrow was heard being shot into the air silencing the yelling of the now destroyed village. Violet eyes widen as they turned towards the sound of his once beloved, and there he saw the arrow, he knew there was no escape. The arrow shot the demon right in the heart and pinned him to a huge maple tree yet not the slightest of pain was seen on his face, all he was worried about was the jewel that now escaped his grasp. He looked shocked and starred to where Alfred stood.

Alfred was shaking, on his right shoulder was a deep wound that was made by Ivan and it was bleeding without end. His expression was bitter but it only showed sadness towards the demon. He took uneasy steps forward and fell to one knee in front of Ivan and the jewel.

"A-Alfred... How could y-" Ivan whispered with disbelief and ever so slowly he was pulled into an eternal slumber. Alfred grabbed the jewel and sobbed lowly, he willed them away once he heard the villagers running towards him.

"Alfred!" Peter, Alfred's younger brother, yelled out and ran with the other villagers towards the barely conscious priest. Peter knelt down as tears started to form.

"Hey, don't cry..." Alfred chocked out and gave off a weak smile towards Peter. "Now I want... You to do m-me a f-favor.."

"Yes! What is it!"

"Burn me." A gasp erupted around Alfred and he showed everyone the jewel. "Burn me with the jewel... th-that way no demon would ever have t-to use this awful power..."

"Y-You can't be serious!" A villager cried out in disbelief. Alfred smirked.

"I-Its my j-job t-to be.. th-the he...ro.." The last part came out as a small whisper as he slowly fell to the ground with a thud, Peter and the villagers went along to Alfred's wishes and watched as he slowly disappeared in the ashes.


End file.
